


Pride

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jason has always been proud.





	Pride

“I don’t need your fucking charity!”

“It’s not charity, Jason, I’m trying to help you,” Tim said as he slammed the cheque onto the table. “You  _ need _ this operation, Jason. If you don’t have it, you could die. Let go of your damn pride for once.”

Tim walked away, leaving the cheque for Jason to do what he will. He knew that it was fifty-fifty chance either way. Jason would either swallow his pride and take the money, or he would tear it up. For once, just for once, Tim hoped Jason would listen to him.


End file.
